Memories
by Gerao-A
Summary: It has passed 8 mouths since the end of KOF 2001 and some fighters are reflecting that batle and past batles. the rest you must read
1. Chap1

Memories

Air Jay: HEY YO YO YO. Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our new fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 1

It has passed 8 mouths since the end of KOF 2001.

_Friday 12:15._

Athena walked out of the school cafeteria, she just ate a sandwich, she wasn't very hungry this last few days. Many things have changed since the end of the last KOF; NEST is destroyed; Chin, Kensou and Bao returned back to China, to study the strange power Bao possesses; K' Kula and Whip started to come to her school; and Kyo is finally back. He had been on the run ever since NEST kidnapped him so that they could extract his DNA blood and to study his Kusanagui Power. he had been running from NEST like a fugitive, he has been to so much. He had face Rugal, Goenitz, Orochi and Ignis. But in 97 was definitely a hard year for him, he entered the KOF that year because Yuki was kidnapped by some mysterious characters, only in the end we found out that it was the New face team, they used her as a sacrifice to bring back Orochi, poor Kyo, he couldn't do nothing but to watch her being killed, after he defeat Orochi, he was found missing, only after woods we found out that he was kidnapped by NEST.

Athena didn't want to admit but ever since she first entered the KOF tournament she was amazed by the way of how strong Kyo is. She has moved to his school to try to understand why he is so strong, because many fighters have their motivation to become strong, like Ryo Sakasaki and Terry Bogard. When Ryo fought for the first time in the kof was to find his sister who was kidnapped by Mr. Big, and that is what gives him power, the love for his family, friends and the honour of his Karate style. Terry participated in the kof to revenge his father, who was killed by Geese, but he never let the anger take the best of him, he enjoys fighting, he is like a tree foresting in the world, that is why he is a good fighter. And Kyo is a like a fusion of those two, he fights to protect his family and friends and he enjoys a good challenge. And after all these years, Athena started to have felling for the flame using warrior. Ever since the last tournament ended she tried to talk to Kyo, but he was just pulling every one aside, especially her. She wanted to help him so much, if he let her.

Suddenly Athena felt a hand on her shoulder, she turn around and found Benimaru.

"JESUS! Don't scare me like that Beni!"

"Sorry singer-babe!" Benimaru used one of his seduce tones. "I need to talk to ya!"

"Huh?" Athena didn't know what to do, she and Benimaru never were good friends, he is always moving around after women and always trying to prove that he is an excellent fighter, she didn't know if she could trust him, but the sincerity in his last words made her change her mind.

_In a flower shop:_

"Excuse me" said Kyo to the girls who are selling the flowers. "Could you pick me some flowers? I want to take it to a friend of mine."

_In the Burning teams house:_

"Watch out!" shouted Diana.

"I am being watch out!" shouted back Maxima.

"I swear if you break the new Microwave, I'll rip your head out!"

Kula just watched Maxima and Diana in one of them with their arguing again. They argue at least five times a day. They are such children. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but can either one of you two can tell me where are Whip and K'?"

"Well" started Maxima "Whip just go out some where, and has for K', he is on the roof, meditating again."

Kula sighed, K' is still a very lonely man, he passed most of the time there to train or when he has some troubles on his mind , his friends are here to help him, but K' always likes to do things alone.

_Near the beach where Ignis space ship has landed:_

Clark Steel walked in direction to where Nest Space ship has landed, he has managed to ask Heidren to let him go there, he must at least see it again, it was a great battle, almost every one almost die, and Ignis was indeed very strong he was just has strong has Orochi himself. But Ignis was arrogant bastard who had extracted all of the data of all the kof fighters to his body, and has surprising has it might seem Ignis could control his power perfectly witch is why it made this battle a thought one. This kind of battles leave a mark, not physical but psychological and sometimes going to where the battle took place helps straits things up, in a war it's almost like that, so Clark must defiantly go there.

Suddenly Clark hears some noise behind him, he turn around expecting to be some enemy, but he found out that it was Whip.

"Babe? It's you?"

"Clark? What are you doing here?" asked Whip with an also surprising tone in her voice. "And don't call me babe!"

_Back to Benimaru and Athena:_

Beni and Athena were resting in an ice-cream shop, eating ice-cream.

"So Kyo has been working in a part time job in Kings bar?" asked Athena

"Yup. But I got fired a few weeks ago, King just complained that I never stop making moves on the maids."

"You are such a hentai!"

"I can not help it! It's my nature!"

"Well, I believe that you didn't come here just to talk about how hentai you are."

"Its true, I wanted to talk to you about Kyo!"

Athena gasped "Wh-what is it with Kyo? Is he in trouble?"

"No, it is something else! I'm worry about him going into another fight again, Just because he is a great fighter, it does not mean that he is invincible, he is a human being just like any one of us. If he gets into another fight he will probably die!"

"What?"

_Back to Clark and Whip:_

Clark and whip were resting near a big rock, and Clark was eating one of the cookies that Whip was caring with her.

"Delicious food here!" said Clark enjoying the cookie he is eating "It is absolutely crunchy, who made it was it you?"

"Nope it was Kula, she is starting to learn how to make cookies, I believe it's to impress K'."

"I wish that Leona could start to learn how to cook, so that I and Ralf wouldn't starve when we go on missions!"

"Speaking of them where they are?"

"They are on a new mission, but it is an insignificant one, so I decided to see the Ignis Ship!"

"You also came for that Clark?"

"Yes, I need to see it again!"

"Did Heidren order you to see the ship?"

"No, I came here for my own choice! So why are you going to see the ship Babe?"

"That is personal. AND STOP CALING ME BABE!"

_Back to Burning teams house:_

Clouds started to fill the sky, droops of rain started to be heard.

"Damn it is already raining!" protested Maxima.

"What? Oh no!" Kula grabbed an umbrella and left the apartment to the roof, her intension was to give it to K' so that he wouldn't be wet.

When she got there she saw that K' wasn't upset about the rain, he was still lost in his thoughts, meditating "No I better leave him alone for now, I must respect his privacy." Kula hoped that some how K' wouldn't be so locked in his shell, that he could let people come more close to him and put his loneliness aside, but still she must understand why he is like this, all these years before KOF 1999 he was always under the orders of Krizalid, but always being left alone always putted aside, just being used. Those times of loneliness are not just something to be putted aside all of a sudden.

_Back to Athena and Benimaru:_

"What do you mean that he might die?" asked Athena, the sound of worries egos throw her voice, what could Benimaru be talking about?

Benimaru took a deep breath "He has suffered a lot in the KOF 1997, with Yuki's death, and that has affected him a lot. Right now he is going to visit her grave, witch it was something he could not do because of NEST, witch made him very angry at NEST, it was what give him power to go on so far, and after we beat Ignis, I saw that he practically lost the EYES, the burning fighting eyes that every fighter has, it is like he is saying that he dosent have any more propose to live. It is obvious that he will be losing his abilities to fight because of Yuki's death, and practically we can say that he is probably almost committing suicide if Yagami ever challenges him again."

Athenas hand is shaking, she know that Benimaru is right, Kyo was crushed when Yuki die, and because of NEST he never had the chance to go to her funeral. Benimaru might be right if Yagami ever challenges Kyo again he will kill him for sure.

_To be continue…………_


	2. Chap2

Memories 2

Air Jay: Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our new fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 2

_In the SouthTown cemetery_

"Hi Baby." Greeted Kyo to the grave of his long lost girlfriend Yuki. "I got some flowers for ya" Kyo gently putted the flowers on top of Yuki's grave, but his eyes are trembling "It is hard to believe that you are gone, and only now I came to see ya, something I could not do because of NEST, but the only thing that pleases me its to know that you are somewhere in heaven, resting in peace."

_Back to Whip and Clark._

Clark and Whip walked together to the direction of the beach to where the NEST Space ship has landed.

"You Know, I really was Amazed how strong Ignis was," said Clark. "He was just has strong has Orochi himself, Geese, Krauser and Mr. Big are nothing but puppets compared to those two."

"It is true," agreed Whip "What it amazes me the most is that he managed to control it perfectly, considering he fact that all that power was data that he had stolen from all the KOF fighters."

"It is true, Ignis kind of reminded me of Rugal back in the KOF 95, he had obtained some of the power of Orochi that was given to him by Goenitz, but he could not control it properly, that is why Rugal die that year. A real fighter works hard to obtain the power he possesses, but people like Ignis prefer to take the easy way to obtained it."

"Yes, Ignis had no honour, that accursed monster," cursed Whip "he sacrificed a lot of people so that he could be a God. He was not ….like the real Zero."

"Yeah it is true." Clark remember that NEST agent, not only was he very strong, but he was a noble warrior, one of the best warriors that Clark ever met. But too bad he was on the wrong side and he end up dead because of it.

Whip sighed when she remembered that NEST agent, of al the NEST agents he was the one that Whip has ended up respecting the most. She doesn't know why but she felted a big weight on her heart when the Real Zero died.

_Back to Athena and Benimaru._

"What do you mean he might die?" Asked Athena, with a worry tone in her voice. "That will not happen to him!"

Benimaru just shocked his head "That might happen babe. Till now it was Kyo anger for NEST that allowed him to survive so far, but now he believes that he will have no reason to live, and that will weaken his mind, and so if he fights again he will end up losing, and you know how heartless Iori is, if he fights Kyo again he will win and he won't hesitate to kill him for good."

"That is Impossible!" said Athena, but she knew that Benimaru might be right, the rivalry between the Kusanagui and Yagami may cost the life of Kyo. All of this because of a Battle that happened 1800 years ago, the Kusanagui family and the Yagami family had teamed up to defeat Orochi and sealed him, but before that the Yagami family had made a deal with Orochi to give them power, and so he did, that is why the Yagami family has purple flames. The Kusanagui family didn't like it and since then the two families have been on war against each other. This rivalry no longer has any meanings or purpose, and will end up cost the life's of innocents.

_Back to Kyo_

Kyo was still on his knees near Yuki's grave, even with all the rain. When he heard foots steps behind him, Kyo already knows who it is. "Hello father." Greeted Kyo with out turning to his father.

Saisyu was holding a Japanese umbrella. "So you finally managed to visit this grave after 4 years and a haft?"

"I had to come father." Kyo said with a sight "It is the least I can do for her, after what she has done for me." Kyo still remember the times of his first days of school, every body was afraid of him because of his flame using techniques, every body believed that he was a monster, all except Yuki, who was the first and only one who ever come close to him and was never afraid of him, that is what made Kyo fall in love with her. "It is so unfair what happened to her, just like is so unfair to what happened to those have more right to live than to die."

Saisyo never saw his son in this sad, he can understand because this is the first time Kyo ever lost someone he loved. "Life has a beginning and an end, son. There is nothing what we can do to stop it."

"I know father." Said Kyo getting up. "When I first participated in the KOF I only participated to test my abilities, over the years I fought guys like Rugal and Ignis, who had no purpose for life, only their sick ambitions, and they all ended up dead."

"So what is your point son?"

"Rugal is dead, Orochi is sealed again and NEST is destroyed. And I lost Yuki. So I feel that there is no more meaning for me now."

"You are wrong, my son."

"What?" Kyo finally turn to his father.

"There is one more thing that it is keeping you alive so far. It is a person, another woman. Isn't it?"

Kyo let out a small smile "Well there is one more woman ………….but…….I'm afraid of having to suffer everything again."

"Nonsense boy! You are a fighter, a great fighter! One of the best of the world. And a true fighter always looks for a challenge. So if really love this girl than go after her!" said Saisyo, closing up his umbrella, because it has stopped raining.

Kyo only thought of what his father said, then look ate Yuki's grave. Should he or shouldn't he look for Athena?

Back to Athena and Benimaru.

"I know that Kyo will possibly fight Iori again, if he does it will defiantly cost his life." Confirmed Benimaru. "He needs a new reason to live."

"I know that." Said Athena in an almost whispering tone, but then one question poppet on her mind "But why are you telling me all this Benimaru?"

"You mean you still haven't figured out yet?"

"BENI! Stop being so mysterious and get to the point!"

"Simple, singer babe. Kyo needs you. You need to give him a reason to live, only your help can save him."

Athena blused. "M-m-me? But why me?"

"Do you remember back in the KOF 1995 when we all fought Rugal who possessed some of the Orochi power? When you were in trouble Kyo ran and saved you from his Kaiser Wave. And he also saved you From Goenits and Orochi. And you should have seen him when your team was fighting the NEST team back in KOF 2001, your team was getting their butt kick when you were fighting K9999 he was incredibly mad and he jumped in and saved you. That is when I realised that all that time Kyo was divided between you and Yuki.

"K-Kyo……………………likes me?" Athena blushed even more.

"Yes he does, he never shows it but he does, he didn't say anything because of his relationship whit Yuki, but now that she is dead. He will need you a lot and he will listen to what you say. And I know that you got the hot's for him too, I saw the way that you always look at him. Now you are the only one who can save him from himself." Benimaru pick up some money to pay for his ice-cream. "Its is all up to you kiddo. Good luck."

Athena smiled at Benimaru with a tear on her eye. Benimaru may be hentai and a idiotic narcissist, but he is a very good and loyal friend. "Don't worry, you can count on me……….thank you so much Beni."

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?"

_Back to K'_

K' was still meditating in the roof of his building, even with all the rain, thinking to himself, of his new life. He had his first date, but it all took him into an extreme level that he does not know what to do next. All was much simpler when he was at war with NEST.

His thought were interrupted when someone putted a blanked on his shoulders, it was Kula. "Kula, what are you doing?"

"Just bringing you a blanket so that you could wash your self because of the rain." Said Kula very sweetly and left K' alone.

K' just smiled at her.

_To be continue………_


	3. Chap3

Memories 3

Air Jay: Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our new fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 3

_Back to Whip and Clark._

They reached to the beach where NEST Space-ship landed, and once they got there, they also saw a lot of the other fighters of the KOF, all of them directing their looks on the space ship that is all rotten. From the fatal fury team there was Andy, Joe and Mai, the entire Art of Fighting was present, even the entire Korea team, and there was even the entire female team was there, except for Chizuru.

"Looks like they also needed to be here." Thought Clark. Then he and Whip walked to them to join them on watching the ship, to bring out the memories of their battle against Ignis.

"NEST was despicable." Said King. "They used human has laboratory rats, ruin the life's of many peoples and almost destroyed the entire city of South Town, all because they believes that they are the salvation of the world. Still it was a terrible war, and it cost the lives of many people."

"That is true King!" agreed Kasumi "I'm furious for not being in the last tournament! My blood bois with rage by just remembering of what these monsters have done."

Clark listened what Kasumi said when he passed by her, she is still a tomboy, but she has a good heart. He then turns his attention to Whip who is watching to the space ship with full attention.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Just remembering …………" answered Whip in a soft voice. "I remember how we managed to live this disaster, the entire space ship was in flames when it hit the Earths atmosphere, and I thought that we were all going to die, but Kula saved us all. It makes me wonder is there was anyone else in that ship that has survived the crash as well."

"Holly cow!" Clark finally understood why Whip is here, she must be trying to find Krizalid, this new clone of Krizalid. Looks like that she still cares for him, and who can blame her, she also lived under NEST for so long, and Krizalid was the only one who ever took care of her because he believed that Whip was his sister, but Whip was fed up with all the cruelty and madness of NEST witch made her run away and was pick up by the Ikary team, and they accepted her has one of them. Still many has to pity Krizalid, even if he was a cruel man, his life was filled with lies and ambitions controlled completely by the NESTS Cartel. In the beginning every one believed that K' was a clone of Krizalid, but in the end they found out that Krizalid was the clone, he was created because in that time K' didn't controlled completely the flames of Kusanagi, so they have created Krizalid who was capable of controlling completely that power.the only trace of human compaction that came from Krizalid was directly to Whip, because he believed that she was his sister.

"There was fire and explosions every were, I hardly knew where was every one else." Said Whip then took a deep breath "I don't even know what to think. I don't believe that Krizalid is dead but it is very improvable that he managed to survive this."

Clark sighed, it is true, she is still cares for that man "Yeah…………. You know what Ignis would say if he was still alive?"

"What's that?"

"He would say that he is a winner because he survive it."

_Back to the Burning teams house._

Maxima and Diana were sited on the couch waiting for the microwave to announce that the chicken is done.

"It should be done in about 5 minutes!" said Maxima.

"I hope so." Said Diana "I get tire of buying new microwaves. Hit makes me so mad that I feel hot."

"Then why don't you take your clouts off?" asked Maxima with a grin. Who was immediately rewarded by a punch from Diana.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! Like if it wasn't enough that you have kissed me on that night NOW you want me NAKED? Why can't you think of something useful to do in that worthless life of yours?"

"Worthless life……" said Maxima in a lifeless voice and a face full of pain. That is when Diana understood that she had said too much.

"Maxima, I……."

"Maybe you were right, my life has been worthless, painful and lonely……..but I lived completely once……….she was so beautiful, I was so much in love, and she wanted to live with me forever, and she wanted a baby, my baby."

Diana began to feel so uncomfortable when Maxima started to talk about his ex-wife. "If she was so good, why did you leave her?"

"NEST!"

"What?"

"I have hear that my friend has been killed by some troops of NEST, and I heard what that organization could do, so I decide to break up with Jessica, I was not sure if I would come back again, alive. It was the most stupid decision I ever made. After the end of KOF 1999 I returned back to Canada to find her, but she surprise me again………….she was getting married to another guy. That is why I decided to help K' destroying NEST."

Only now Diana understood why Maxima hated NEST so much, not only because they turn him into a cyborg, but also because they destroyed him of his only trace of happiness. So Diana decided to change the subject so that Maxima won't have to think about his ex-wife. "Hum………………….. Maxima?"

"Yes?"

Diana began to blush "Did I………………did I……………did I kiss good that night?"

Maxima trun all red. "W-w-w-w-wwhat?"

Diana blushed some more. "Well, I have never been kissed before………..it was my first time…………so I was wondering, if I was good……"

How the heck is Maxima going to explain that Diana gave him the best kiss he ever had in his life? He has to choose his word carefully, or Diana will hit him again. "Well……..it was good."

"Oh………" Diana was a little disappointed, but still it was her first kiss. "Would you…………………………..like to kiss me again?"

Maxima almost freak out, she called him a pervert, and now she wants a kiss? "Well, sure why not."

Slowly Maxima and Diana's face started to get closer, their lips almost in contact………

"Oh my!" said a new voice, it was Kula.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Maxima and Diana.

"What were you two doing?" asked Kula, trying to hold her laugh.

"NOTHING!" said Maxima and Diana at the same time.

Kula was not buying it.

"Honestly Kula, nothing happened!" said Diana, almost shouting.

"Right!" giggled Kula. "So what were you two doing? Giving each other mouth-to-mouth?"

"What are you talking about Kula? We can't stand each other!" said Maxima, hiding his embarrassment.

"That is right! See?" Diana confirmed that by strangulating Maxima.

"D-iana………..I can't…breathe!"

Kula sighed, these two are so weird.

_To be continue…………._


	4. Chap4

Memories

Air Jay: Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our new fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 4

_Back to the beach were all the fighters are._

Every one is on the beach, looking at the space ship, every one lost in their thoughts, except one person, one girl by the name of May Lee who is standing next to her master Kim Kapuhan, with his two student Chang and Choi who are starting to become good people, and with his rival Jhun who is already recuperated from his injured arm, the famous Korea team.

She is very confused here. NEST is defeated, they destroyed Ignis, and so what is the point of coming here? They won they were the strongest, they had justice on their side. So why are all the fighters here? And most of all why was Ignis so strong? She had the power of justice at her side so why wasn't she strong enough to defeat him? And why was she defeated by K' in the tournament? She is one of the good guys, so why was she defeated? "Master?"

Kim turns to look at his student. "Yes May Lee?"

"Master, I don't understand, why is the point of all this? We defeated NEST by the force of Justice, we were right and they were wrong, I don't understand the need of being here!"

"If you think like that May Lee, then you are thinking like Ignis!" said Kim, very sincerely.

"Huh?"

"Every one had their own thought of justice, good and bad people. Take Orochi for example, he believed that humanity had no future, that they were destined to destroy them self's, people now a days destroy each other for money and power, people Like Ignis, Gesse, Rugal and Mr. Big are the exact type of person that Orochi was talking about. I understand what he wanted to destroy the world, but the problem is that Orochi blamed the entire humanity for the mistakes of some, there are still a lot of people who fights for the good of the world, people who fight hard for the future because they believe it is worth fight for. That is why I help defeating Orochi. And NEST, they believed they were the new world order, they believed that they were the only salvation to the world, but the methods they used were beyond human, destroying peoples life's, taking away their memories and many other things, many of the NEST agents die because they believed that they were the only salvation to the world, but they were all deceived, because they were used to accomplish the ambition of a cruel man. Remember this May Lee, every one has their own thoughts of Justice, just like every one has their own differences, and we must learn to live with it and to over come it!"

May Lee look a little amazed at Kim, now she understands "So that is it!" she thought to herself "The fighters here also came her to try too discover why they are all so different, them, Orochi and NEST. Over the years we see the same teams participating in the tournament but many don't win the match's, because the fighters don't come to the tournament to win, they come to test their own abilities with respectful fighters. Yes, of course! What is the point about being always upset about losing a fight? That is why all the KOF Fighters are the best!" May Lee bowed respectfully to Kim, and Kim nodded his head.

A little far away from the beach, a limousine is watching all the fighters that are at the beach, inside that limousine there are two strangers by the names of Rose and Adelheid, the two sons of Rugal.

"So these are the fighters that have defeated our father?" Asked Rose in a noble way.

"Hump! They look weak to me!" said Adelheid in an all mighty voice.

"Indeed Big brother!" said Rose. "They shall pay for what they have done! And we shall have our revenge on the KOF 2003!"

"Yes, the mysterious woman with a mask who is now sponsoring the tournament will prepare an especial match for us! I shall fight who ever win this next tournament."

"Yes, I am counting on you Big Brother! You must avenge our father and restore the honour of our family name, we must kill them all, we must kill all these weaklings!" said Rose then she turns back looking at the fighters with an evil smile on her face.

Adelheid look at his sister, worry, she sounds more and more like her father and he didn't like it. Only God knows how much Adelheid hates his own father. A cruel evil man of the under world of crime, so evil like Gesse, and also very powerful. Adelheid's mother always keeps her sons away from Rugal's criminal activities, she has even ask for a divorce but unfortunally Rugal remain with the custody of Rose, has for Adelhied he stayed with his mother who has worked so hard to benefit a life for her and her son, the jobs she took were so much for her, she practically never ate, never slept, and she end up dying because of all the effort she has done. Adelhied had no other choice but to join his father's organization, and there Adelheid learn his fathers fighting style, he only did not learn the two special techniques that Rugal learned by coping the _Repuken_ from Gesse and the _Kaiser wave_ from Krauser. He only joined his father because he is forefeeling the promise he made to his mother, taking care of his sister Rose. When Adelhied heard the news that Rugal was defeated in the KOF 1994 he was amazed to see that there are strong people capable of defeating his father. After his defeat Rugal started searching for a special power called Orochi, he was capable of obtaining some of that force from a man name Goenitz, with the cost of his own eye. When Rugal organized the KOF 1995 Adelheid was present in secret to witness the fight and to witness this new power his father possessed, but in the end Rugal was defeated again by Kyo, and suddenly Rugal's body exploded because he could not control the Orochi power inside of him. Adelheid was happy to see his father's death and now he is in control of his criminal organization, But Adelheid is not as cruel as his father and he knows how to accept his own defeat. "Driver, take us out of here!" ordered Adelheid.

And now Adelhied is waiting for the KOF 2003 to commence so he can fight the KOF fighters, not to avenge his power hunger father, but to test his own abilities.

_To be continue……………._


	5. Chap5

Memories

Air Jay: Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our new fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 5

_Back to the beach were all the fighters are._

Joe is with Andy and Mai watching what it is left of NEST head quarters, and also remembering how much his life has changed ever since he became a kick boxer, once he lived in a poor village with practically no food, so Joe practice in the kick boxing style to win some tournaments to win some food for his people, over the years he grown a little arrogant but he never forgot his people, even now in then he returns to his village, but Joe also begin to grew on likening the fights, Joe has been participating in every tournament know to men, he meet the Bogard brothers that way and he helped then defeat guys like Gueese and Krauser. Now he participates in one of the best tournament ever, the KOF and he helped defeat incredible foes like the Orochi and NEST. "My Life sure has changed a lot!"

"What?" asked Andy.

"Hum, nothing, just talking to myself!"

Just then Joe notices a girl walking to the water, it is none other then Lilly, Billy Kane's sister walking to the water with circle of roses in her hand. Joe still remembers when she first saw her, there was some bullies molesting her and Joe played the part of the knight in armour and saved the girls from the claws of evil, it started to make a special relation ship between them, but Billy was always between them.

"Hey, my honey!"

Lilly turn around and saw and saw her boyfriend and blushed "J-joe? Hey how's it going?"

"Just watching…….what about you?"

"Just paying my respects to all that have died because of NEST!" said Lilly looking to the roses that she had thrown to the sea.

Joe smiled at her, she still has a golden heart, and why not, NEST almost destroyed South Town and made despicable experiments on people.

Joe tapped her on the shoulder. "Say baby, me and guys are going to take something to eat, wanna join us?"

Lilly looked timidly at Joe "I'd love to Joe, but I can't. My Big brother is waiting for me, and I must go." After saying that she started to walk away, she just love to pass sometime with the Kick Boxing Champion, but she can't.

"Hey baby, wait!" called Joe, but Lilly was already to far away to even listen to him. Joe sighed; she can't be with him because of Geese Howard and her brother. But who can blame her, she and Billy were poor British people already with out their parents when they were kids, but Geese recruited Billy because of his ability with an iron stick, and Billy became one of his strongest and loyal minions, and of course Lilly had to stay with her brother because he is the only family she has left.

"Relax Joe, things change, she soon may come back to you!" said Andy, who already figured out what Joe was thinking.

Joe just let out one of his cocky grins. "Yeah, I can wait, one day she will be free of Geese's curse! YO-SHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Back to Whip and Clark._

After a few moments of watching what was left Clark decided to speak.

"Hey girl, I'm going now………I'll see ya some day."

"Yeah sure…." Said Whip watching Clark starting to leave, she still remembers when she was still with the Ikaris, she still remembers the time when she had a million laughs with Ralf and Clark silliness, she still remembers the times when Ralf try to make Leona let out a smile, even if it is a small one, and she still remembers the times she had passed with Clark, when he showed all the HQ, the times when he himself teach her some techniques or two even if her speciality was with her whip Voduu, the times he help her out when she was sad or disturbed, and she still remembers back in the KOF 1999 and 2000 when he was the striker and he always came out to help her out, even if she never called for his aid. Only now she figures out that she never thanked or rewarded him for his kindness. "Hey Clark, wait!"

Clark turns around. "Yeah babe, what is up?"

"STOP CALLING ME BABE!" shouted Whip, then she blushed a little "Well……I……is that…….I was thinking, you probably don't have to back to head quarters so soon, so……..I was thinking, maybe you would like to eat over at my place……for dinner."

Clark smiled at her. "Sure things toots!"

Whip glared at her "Toots?"

"Sweat cakes then?" and Clark was rewarded with a punch. "Ok, Ok ,ok,ok….Whip!"

"That is good! Shell we go then?" and booth of them started to walk side by side.

_Back to Kyo._

Kyo is walking down the street, lost in his thoughts, thinking about Yuki, what his father said and practically thinking about Athena, he was so lost in hid thought that he crashed against some one. "Ouch! Sorry!"

Kyo look up and saw with who she crashed against with, it is Blue Mary. "Hey Kyo, long time no see you, how are ya?"

"Me, I am just paying respect to some….." Said Kyo getting up but he shouted up when he saw that Another guy was helping Blue Mary getting up, it was a guy with blond hair and a brown jacked. "Hey Mary, who is that guy?" Kyo is a little surprised to see Blue Mary with another guy beside Terry.

Mary just smiled. "He is my Boyfriend!"

"What?" protested Kyo. "I have to protest here Blue Mary! Terry is a good man! You should not betray him like this!"

"I thank you for that complement, Kyo!" said the blond guy.

"Huh?" Kyo looked at the blond guy for a moment, and finally recognizing him. "Terry?"

"Yup it is me, the lone wolf!" said Terry.

Kyo was surprise to see Terry in a different looks, he always believed that Terry would always go around with his red cap and red jacked with no sleeves. "you changed your looks!"

"Blue Mary gave me this jacked, so I thought that maybe I should changed my looks. " Said Terry pointing at his new jacked. "And for what I see you also change yours!" said Terry pointing at Kyos new clouts.

"Yeah, I burned the other ones."

"Huh? But why?" asked Blue Mary. "You look cool with those clouts"

"I used those clouts when I escape from NEST,I still don't know why I weared them during these last KOF tournaments, but I don't want anything that reminded me of them." Said Kyo, a little weak, remembering the time when he was a prisoner of NEST.

Terry and Blue Mary stayed in silence for a moment before Terry decided to speak. "Say Kyo, Mary and I are going to have something to drink, wanna join us?"

Kyo looked at the two of them. "Well………….sure why not."

_To be continue………._


	6. Chap6

Memories

Air Jay: Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our new fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 6

Terry, Blue Mary and Kyo headed to a snack bar to grab some sodas to drink when Mary's cellular phone ringed.

"could you excuse me for a moment you guys?" asked Mary has she leaved to a place where she could get a better signal.

Terry took that moment to have a talk with Kyo. "So Kyo, what is the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are upset man, every one has been worry about you ever since the end of KOF 1997 when Yuki die and then you got kidnapped by NEST, so I believe that you have a lot on your mind."

Was it obvious to every one, thought Kyo, but he knows that Terry is right. "Well…. Every one knows that I am devastated about Yukie's death, which is no surprise to every one….but…..I am afraid…."

"Afraid? What do you mean?"

"Well….there is this girl I know……she is a very strong person, and different, I believe that is what attracted me to her, but considering of what happen to me….I'm afraid of getting hurt again…. I'm afraid of passing through that pain again." Said Kyo with a lot of emotional difficulty.

Terry tapped Kyo on the shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel, Kyo. I've been through the same thing."

Kyo looked back at Terry. "What do you mean?"

"The first time I entered in the KOF was in 1991, and I met this girl named Lili."

"Lili? You mean Billy Kane's sister?" interrupted Kyo.

"No, that is another person. Like I was saying I met Lili when I first participated in the KOF, she was a women trying to break free from her golden cage" Terry took a pause to take a drink. "She worked for Geese, but she ended up risking her life to help me, witch resulted in her death." Terry took another pause, recuperating from that terrible memory "then a year later, after I beat Krauser in the KOF 1992, I meat this Girl named Sulia who asked my help to fight her twin brother Laugorn, who was gathering some magical armours that would give him incredible power, let's just say that he was almost has powerful has Orochi."

"An armour would give a person such power?"

"Yes, but Laugorn has managed to all the armours, it was impossible for me to beat him, but the armour has made the connection between Sulia and Laugorn stronger, making them life connected, so she end up killing her self to save me….."

Kyo understood something by Terry's silence. "You ended up falling in love for her as well, right?"

Terry silence said it all.

Kyo was shocked and surprised, he knows that Terry is a living legend, but he never though that he had suffered so much. "I don't understand Terry, you lost two women that you loved, so how do you manage to get to live your life with Blue Mary considering all the bad things that has happen to you?"

Has a response, Terry let out a small laugh. "Simple my friend, Lili and Sulia risked their lives to save me, and I know that I would be dishonouring their memories if I didn't live my life." Then he turns to Kyo. "And I believe that if you don't live your life Kyo, and try to find your own happiness, you will be dishonouring Yuki's memory, and she loved you so much, I don't think that she will be pleased to know that you are letting the past destroying you."

Kyo was speechless, but he knows that Terry is right. "Your….your right!"

In that Moment Blue Mary appears. "Hey Terry! My captain just called, he said that he might have seen some NEST people near the dock!"

"Alright then let's get going!" Terry turned his head to Kyo and gave him a thumbs up, "Until next time Kyo." And left with Blue Mary.

Kyo returned that thumbs up to Terry. "Until next time Terry, and thanks." Now he knows what to do.

_In Geese Tower_

Billy entered Geese office and found him looking at the window, lost in his thoughts. "Mr. Geese I have returned!"

Geese remained in his same spot. "You're late Billy!"

"Forgive me sir, but my sister wanted to make a quick stop on a certain place and….."

"Never mind that! Did you have the reports from the lab boys?"

"Yes sir." And Billy passed some files he has on his hand.

Geese took the files and started to read them. "So what did they say?"

"It was a little difficult for them to get a perfect DNA from Ignis himself when he fought all the other fighters, so our spies managed to get dome from his personal chambers. And it's how you suspected Mr Geese, Ignis also had the Orochi blood in him."

Geese let out a sinister chuckle "Has I suspected, I wondered why Ignis attacks were purple like the followers of Orochi, but now my suspicions are confirmed. Ignis was just like Yamazaki, he has the Orochi blood, but like him he was not in full position of it. So Ignis created NEST so he could create machines that could help him improve his Orochi abilities."

"Namely he made machines that could absolve the fighting data of the fighters so that he could pass to himself, to become strong."

"Exactly, but NEST was a burden, it needed to be destroyed, but I believed that they could have some more information about more fighters that could have the power of Orochi in them. That is why I send my spies to infiltrate their secret HQ"

"More fighters with Orochi blood in them? But sir, the last ones that have the power of Orochi are all dead, only Iori, Leona and Yamazaki remains and their powers are not much of a use to us."

Geese picks up his glass of vine. "That is what we all believe, but how did you explain that Ignis also had that power as well?"

Billy remained in silence before he finally understood. "So it's possible that there are more people with Orochi blood and we don't know about it."

"Exactly, that is why you will take part in the next KOF tournament. It might be quite possible that we might find more fighters with the Orochi blood in the next tournament, also loyal followers to try to bring Orochi back."

"I see, I remember when we defeated Orochi, he said that he might return, and it's quite possible that more followers might try to bring him back. Will you also be participating, Mr Geese?"

"No!" said Geese in one of his dangerous voices.

Billy understands why, Geese Howard was the man who created the great tournament King of Fighters, but ever since he lost against Terry Bogard he lost his legacy over it, and now any one can organize the tournament for their own pleasure, like Rugal and many others. in the KOF 1996 Geese participated in the tournament to find some information about Orochi from Chizuru, he teamed up with his haft brother Krauser, who also wanted his revenge on Terry, and with Mr. Big who worked for Geese, but in the end of the tournament Mr. Big try to kill him because he didn't enjoy to be used like this. But Geese pride was deeply hurt when he participated in the same tournament he created like a mere participant. That hurt his pride, and his honour. "But with who will I team up this time?"

"Well, one of your team mates will be Yamazaki."

"What?" Billy didn't like the idea of teaming up with that lunatic again. "But sir; I must protest, Yamazaki almost tried to kill us the last time we allowed him to join us."

"I know that Billy, but he might still be useful for me." That was Geese simple reply has he sits on his chair and passes some files to Billy. "In these files you will find information about a Chinese killer name Gato, all his history, all his jobs, and even the location of his baby sister. I want you to find him and force him to join us, if you succeed he will be you new team mate in the next tournament, and his killing abilities will prove most useful to us. Now go!"

"Yes Mr Geese." Said Billy respectfully has he exits Geese office.

Has for Geese he looks back to the window, and crashes the cup of wine with his devastating power. "If I can find the secret of the Orochi power I will be more than just the Immortal Geese, I will become so powerful that no man will be able to defeat me, witch it will be a enormous happiness for me, I will be able to have my revenge on Terry and the other KOF fighters once and for all."

_To be continue……._


	7. Chap7

Memories

Air Jay: Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our new fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 7

Athena walked thorough the streets of South town, thinking about what Benimaru tall her, she blushed a little when she remembered his words, she always thought that Kyo only has eyes for Yuki. But now her new discovery has made her wonder how can she deal with it, but really wishes that she could help Kyo in some way.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't saw that she bumped into some one. "Ops sorry sir, I……" she was frozen silence when she saw who bump into. Iori Yagami. "You…..you…Iori Yagami!"

"Who are you?" asked Iori very coldly.

"What? I'm Athena! I'm a very popular singer and I'm a KOF fighter! I've been on the tournament more years than you and you don't know who I am?" Athena could not believe that she is arguing with the same cold man who wants to kill Kyo, who beat coldly every one of his team partners and who brutally killed Vice and Mature.

"Hump! Like I pay attention to the weak fighters of the KOF. You are lucky that I am in a good mood or else I would have kill you!" after saying that Iori entered the alley.

Athena just stood there unmoved, she didn't know what to say, she escaped from the claws of the cold blooded fighter she has ever meet. But then she had an idea, this might be good to help Kyo, if only she managed to convince Iori to give up his rivalry with Kyo once and for all. Athena knows that there are many that try to convince him to give up, she was one of those people, but there are still a chance here, Iori has help them up against Orochi and his people, and there was those times witch he help against NEST, if it wasn't for his help K' and Kyo would have never managed to defeat Ignis.

So with out wasting any more time she enters the alley and finds Iori. "Iori wait!"

Iori just stopped with his back turn to her. "What do you want? Are you that eager to die?"

"I want you to stop this senseless rivalry between you and Kyo. It has no meaning!"

"Hump. There you people start with that again. I've hear this arguments before, but there is nothing that you can do and there is nothing you can say that will stop me form killing Kyo forever!"

Athena glared angrily at him. "I don't believe you! You have started to participate in the tournament in 1995, always trying to kill Kyo but every year you end up losing."

"I know that!" snapped Iori. "True, I spend every year training and perfecting my skills, but has much has I hate to admit it, Kyo has an impressive talent for the martial arts that I will never have. I understood that the first time I participated in the KOF, exactly when he defeated Rugal who had the Orochi power. I was shocked. The Yagamis and the Kusanagui have similar techniques but I can not even accompany the difference that stands between us." In that moment Iori waves two fingers, cutting a trash can I two. "I even developed this special technique to over come that difference, but it was of no use. So I have made a decision when I met Vice and Mature."

"Vice and Mature?" asked Athena has she remembers the ex-secretaries of Rugal who also had the Orochi blood in them. They were just in his organization by order of Goenitz who wanted to use him to test the power of Orochi, witch work perfectly. They were also Iori's team mates who he ended up killing them, but it was also because of Iori's Orochi blood who had made him made. Just then it hit Athena. "Of course! I should have understood. You knew that Vice and Mature were secretly working for Goenitz so you use them!"

Iori turns his head to Athena with an evil grin. "Of course. I remember the Power that Rugal had when he had the Orochi power, the power that Goenitz had gave him. Even if Rugal didn't had complete control over it we must admit that it was very impressive. And I knew that Vice and Mature also had the Orochi blood n them because I could sense it. So I remembered Rugal when those two came to me and I said to myself, If I play along with them I can find the power that Rugal once had and use it to kill Kyo once and for all. Of course Goenitz helped me develop it, not in the way I hope it would be, but I became strong enough, so it will be a mater of time until I finish Kyo." Just then Iori noticed the look of Athena's eyes, the looks of disgust and anger. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You used and sacrificed many people so that you can gain more power to kill Kyo. This family rivalry has started 1800 years ago, it has no meaning anymore, still you are willing to sacrifice anything and everything all because of this family war that no one remembers how it started. This is total madness!"

Iori turn his head back, and his hand is shaking and forming some flames "Try to understand……I just want to be back to what I was before…..I'm so sick of all these fights!" in this last one Iori exploded, releasing some purple flames flying to the air.

Athena looked at Iori surprised, it almost looks like Iori was showing his true feelings, and being sentimental. "W-what?"

"I just want be that kid I was in my youth and live in peace. I Hate violence! My father always trained me so that I could be able to kill Saisyu son, but I didn't wanted to kill anyone, I wanted to live in peace making beautiful pictures and play magnificent music, witch disgusted my father a lot. So he stooped eating and never let his room because he said that he didn't wanted to live in a world were is son is a mere coward and embarrasses the family name." Iori turns back to Athena, and it look like he had tears in his eyes. "Now do you understand why I want to kill Kyo? I want to make peaces with my father!"

"I…..I….." Athena didn't know what to say. Iori never open up to anyone in his life, and he never cried in his life.

Iori turn his back at Athena again. "It has done me good to tell you this, I've been caring this big weight in my heart for a very long time." Said Iori in a voice that didn't sound like his, and he left to who unknowns where.

This time Athena didn't go after him, she really didn't know what to say to him, but this time she understands why Iori is Iori, all of this because of his father. But she has also found out something else as well, she has found out that deep inside Iori is a human being trying to be free from his cure and wishing to live a normal life and quite all this vicious killing, with any luck there might still be a chance to change Iori to make him give up by his own, to kill Kyo. "Until Next time, Iori Yagami."

Unknown to them that they have been spied by a man with white hair and red clouts. Ash Crisom. "So…that is Iori Yagami. He is has Powerful has they say, but I will deal with him later, First I will get Chizuru then I will deal with in the next KOF tournament." after saying that Ash despaired, planning his plot.

To be continue……….. 


	8. Chap8

Memories

Air Jay: Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our new fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 8

Whip and Clark walked trough the streets of SouthTown, and what amazed Clark the most is the fact how the city recuperated so fast after it got nearly destroyed by the Zero Cannon, a powerful and destructive satellite witch was created by Zero. Zero used the same technology used in Krizalid's suit, witch transferred the data of each fighter and transfer it to the body, but Zero used to power up his machine. Zero has tricked Heidren by making the KOF tournament in 2000 so that he could get the data from the KOF fighters. Even will all the efforts the Zero cannon fire up and destroyed haft of the city, luckily Kula managed to get inside the cannon and destroy it. Even if Zero was defeated, Clark didn't feel very proud of himself that year, the destructive machine left a big scar on all the fighters, that year they have lost a lot.

"Hey Clark, hurry up!" called Whip who was a few steps forward from Clark.

"Oh yeah I'm coming."

A few moments later they arrive to the burning team's apartment, and when they got to the door, they started to hear some noises, or better name it some one shouting.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Clark a little concern. "Is there some one fighting? Is it some one from NEST?"

Whip chucked at Clarks reaction. "Relax, it must be Maxima and Diana arguing again."

Clark looked at Whip dumbfounded. " Maxima and Diana? A cyborg and an ex-NEST agent?"

"Yup, and those two are just like children. So get ready to witness some raw." Whip said nothing more and opens the door.

"Oh Whip, welcome back!" greeted Kula, sounded very relieved to see Whip.

"Kula, what happen?"

"You won't believe."

Whip sweetdroped. "Don't tell me that Maxima and Diana blow up the new microwave, again……."

"Ok, I won't tell you."

"I don't believe this!" groaned Whip.

Clark didn't know what to say. But one thing is for sure. Maxima and Diana will be the death of some one around here.

"Say, aren't you one of the Ikari guys?" asked Kula, finally noticing Clark.

"Yes, I am."

"I invited Clark to have dinner with us, but it seems to be impossible, because Maxima and Diana ruin dinner, again." Said Whip.

"Well, we can always eat in a restaurant or something." Suggested Kula.

"What else can we do, lets get the rest of the gang."

When they entered the kitchen they saw Maxima and Diana fighting again.

"Look what you did, you moron!" shouted Diana. "You broke another microwave!"

"Shut up! I did not you idiot!" Maxima shouted back.

"You're the idiot!"

"Excuse me!" Whip interrupted their fight.

"Whip, welcome back." Greeted Diana, trying to calm down.

"Whip, you won't believe what happen. This idiot broke another microwave." Said Maxima, pointing at Diana.

"Don't listen to him!" shirked Diana. "He's the one who broke it, not me!"

"Are they always like this?" asked Clark to Kula, in a low voice.

"Yes, and they can be worst." Kula responded in the same voice.

"Well, since there isn't going to be any dinner, again, well all have to go out for dinner." Said Whip.

"Ok." Said Maxima, then he notices Clark. "What's he doing here."

"Oh I invited him to have dinner with us."

Maxima grinned naughtily at Whip. "I see….."

That made Whip blush. "Maxima! This is not what you think!"

"Oh come on Babe, what's the problem?" teased Clark, but he Whip garbed him by the neck with her whip.

"For the last time, STOP CALLING ME BABE!" shouted Whip after throwing Clark to the ground.

"I'll keep that in mind…."

"So we better get K', no?"

"He's still on the roof, he avoids talking to anyone." Said Diana.

"Oh great…." Murmured Whip. "He always likes to play Mr. lonely boy."

"You people must understand what is going on in his mind right now." Said Maxima.

Every one turn to Maxima, even Clark that just got up. "What do you mean Max?" asked Whip.

"Don't forget that K' always wanted a normal life of his own, but now things are just going to him just to fast, or better say it, he's trying to change his life a way to fast, a life that he is not use to. If this keeps up he might end up trying to run away."

Maxima's comments have disturbed Kula, a lot, and she knows that he's right, K' is forced to change his life a way to much, and that might not be to good for a man who has lived with his loneliness and revenge for a long time. But could it be true that K' might try to run away?

"So it's best to leave K' alone for now." continued Maxima.

"No!" said Whip very firmly. "This is all just a new challenge for K', a challenge that he doesn't know what to do, but we al must teach him. So we are going to make him come with us.

_Moments later on the roof._

Whip, Maxima, Diana, Clark and Kula went to the roof to get K', which was still there, sited on the ground.

"Hey K', Diana and Maxima, blow up another microwave so must eat out, again." Said Whip.

But K' didn't say nothing and still has his back on his friends. Kula was not liking this.

"So what do you say?" asked Whip, trying to make K' talk. " I know a great restaurant that I found on my way here."

"Yeah, and maybe we can drink some beer." Said Maxima.

"I don't drink beer, it's disgusting." Those were the only words that came out of K's mouth.

"Well, ok….." said Whip has she and the other had defeated looks on their faces, because its quite obvious that K' doesn't want to go.

"But I drink Pepsi." Said K' when the other were planning to leave. "How about we drink some Pepsi?"

"Yes, its just fine!" said Kula with and enthusiastic smile on her face. The other also had a smile on their faces for K' respond.

Looks like that there is still more hopes for the Beast of Prey.

_To be continue………_


	9. Chap9

Memories

Air Jay: Generation-A in the house!

Sunny: and here is our fic of KOF.

Ramon: check it out

Sunny: and has you all know. KOF does not belong to us!

Chapter 9

"Athena! Athena! Athena!" shouted the fans waiting to see Athena singing for them.

"Well Athena, your fans are waiting for you, go and give them the big show!" said the manager.

"Yeah sure…" Athena did not feel like singing today, she had a very hard day, the conversation she had with Benimaru, and meeting Iori and understanding a little what is going on his mind. But she had this concert marked a long time ago, so she could not fail this appointment.

So with out any delay she enters the stage "Alright every one, Its Athena time!"

And the entire crowd cheered for her.

Just when she was about to sing she notices some one between the crowd. She gasped when she saw who it is, its Kyo Kusanagui.

"Kyo? Kyo is here?" she thought to her herself. "But what is he doing here? Oh well I deal with that later, right now I got to sing."

And so to the entire concert Athena singed has her heart desired, and making a good impression on her self, she wanted to look good to Kyo.

After a few hours of singing the concert was over, and after that Athena changed her clouts and when looking for Kyo, she found him on the entrance. Its seemed that he was waiting for her.

"Kyo!" called out Athena has she ran to him.

"Hey girl what's up?" greeted Kyo.

"That is what I am asking you! What brings you here?"

"I came to see your concert. You do sing very well."

Athena laughed nervously at Kyo's compliment. "Why thank you."

In that moment Kyo scratched the back of his head. "Say ……I….wanted to talk to you."

"With me? Sure."

"Great, come with me." said Kyo has he grabbed Athena's hand and started to led her some where.

Athena blushed when he grabbed her hand. "It's been a long time since the first time he hold me." She thought. "It was the first time I entered the KOF, it was me and him fighting, I was accidentally slip and almost landed out of the ring, but Kyo hold my hand, stopping me for falling, he said that it would be stupid that a incredible fight like ours would end up so stupidly like this."

A few minutes later, Kyo taken Athena to a park witch you could get a full view of the city.

"Uau, what a magnificent view." Said Athena.

"I thought that you would like it. You have never come here, did you?"

"No I haven't."

Kyo looked at Athena deeply, and loving eyes. A little part of him wanted to hold her, but another part was afraid, afraid of having to suffer the same pain again, he had wished this moment for a long time, but the reality makes it sound very different.

In that moment, he felt some one from behind pushing him pushing him to Athena. He turns around and saw a transparent ghost figure of Yuki. "Y-Yuki?"

Yuki just smiled at him and waved her hand, telling him to go on with his life, and to be happy. Kyo smiled at her "Thanks baby."

"Something wrong?" asked Athena.

Kyo turns back to her "No-no, every thing is fine. So what about Kenso and your other team mates? Are they fine?"

"They are alright, they are still studding Bao's power. And has for me I'm preparing to participate in the next KOF that will take course in 2003. Master Chin said something for us not to participate in the Tournament that year, but I'll be there, but I will go on with new team mates this time."

"Why doesn't he want you to participate on it this time?"

"He said something that he felt a strong aura, much stronger than Orochi and Ignis"

Kyo looks up to the stars. "I guess who could blame him, after all the battles we had faced, Orochi, Ignis, Rugal, we faced powerful foes during the years, some more powerful than the last, and we ended up losing some enemies and friends."

Athena's been looking deeply at Kyo, for saying this, he must be remembering Yuki, and the terrible experience that he had faced. "I know that Kyo. There are sometimes that it seems that the night never ends, we know because we had faces situations like that, but no matter how dark it's the night and how bad the situations are, the sun will always rise, and bring us the light to shine our lives."

In that moment the sun rises up, bring the morning to Kyo and Athena. Kyo looked at that phenomenon that just happen, it is like if Athena made this happen.

Athena continues. "I know that there are moments were every thin sounds bad, and we keep losing the ones we love, but new days will come, and more chances will come for us to live a new life, in memories of the ones we lost and for our selves.

Kyo looked back at Athena, admired by her speech, and smiling deeply at her. "Yeah, your right. Thanks Athena."

Athena smiles back at him. "No problem."

"Say Athena, I was wondering….would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Kyo a little nervous.

"Y-Yes! I would love to?" responded Athena immediately, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Friday?"

"I'm free at Sunday."

"Sunday it is."

After that, they said nothing more and looked back at the sun rise with their hands holding each other.

_THE END._

Alandra: we finally finished our fic!

Ramon: we thank every one who read and reviewed this fic. We appreciate it.

Sunny: this is our first fic witch we put on many KOF characters, and talking more about their personal lives, and we believe that we made a good job. Didn't we?

Maliska: well, until a next time.


End file.
